COD: Black Ops 4 - Full Reveal Trailer (Fadi's Reaction)
COD: Black Ops 4 - Full Reveal Trailer (Fadi's Reaction) is a reaction video, uploaded onto the Tiger082762's YouTube channel on May 17th, 2018. Plot This video starts off Fadi doing his introduction and that he's planned to do a BO4 reaction video eventually and it has came out and now clicks on the Black Ops 4 multiplayer reveal trailer and watches the video from start to finish and seeing Black Ops 4 gameplay for the first time ever and mentioning that it's so similar to Black Ops 3's gameplay but with new classes and maps. Then Fadi goes to the Black Ops 4 IX zombies trailer and watches it from beginning to the end and thinks it's sorta similar to Gladiators and realizes that 4 different zombie characters have been casted for the first time on the game. After watching the first zombie trailer Fadi goes to watch Black Ops 4: Blood of the Dead trailer and actually gets surprised to see the Black Ops origins zombie characters make a return and seeing that it's a revamp of Mob of the Dead from older Black Ops zombie maps and that it's a great comeback from Treyarch. Then Fadi sees the Black Ops 4: Zombies Despair trailer starting from beginning to the end and thought it was a okay addition but knowing that it's gonna have new zombie characters and realizing he'll never see any other older zombie characters from previous games makes him think that it might be alittle bit of a letdown but considers to atleast try it out first. For the last of the reaction video. Fadi watches the Black Ops 4: Blackout Introduction and finds out it's a remake of battle royale from games like PUBG and Fortnite and thought it was alright and that it wouldn't of been a thing at all if weren't for those two games (mostly Fort).;Later on he mentions he's sad that there won't be traditional campaign at all in this game and hates that this gamemode battle roayle is taking the lead from it. Fadi clicks on one last teaser for BO4 titled Black Ops 4: Powers in Numbers Cinematic and thought it was at first a campaign tease but then realizes that the game is likely not having campaign due'd to all the rumors going around on the internet and seeing that Treyarch never mentioned campaign at all during the reveal. This makes Fadi think the reveal event was good but doesn't like that he's not getting his favorite COD zombie characters back besides BO3 ones and that he hates the fact of there being no official story campaign in the teases or on livestream and will get the beta and ends off the video by doing his outro "peace out". Shutting off the camera afterwards. Characters *Fadi Zawawi (facecam and commentary) Locations *Michael's Apartment :*Fadi's Bedroom Trivia *This is the first gaming trailer reaction video to be uploaded on the Tiger082762's channel starting with Black Ops 4. *Starting from here Fadi is gonna be uploading more reaction videos like this often involving video game trailers. Category:Reaction Videos Category:REACTION SERIES Videos Category:Videos Category:Channel Videos Category:Black Ops 4 Videos